


Better Place

by Chikabow, TheNorthRemembers



Series: Songs For You And I [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthRemembers/pseuds/TheNorthRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic. Hai thinks he is home alone and deals with his feelings for his teammate Bunny by writing a song about it. Turns out he is not as alone as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Better Place by Rachel Platten.

The sun was shining brightly outside. The window in my room was wide open. A black pen was beside a small notebook on top of my desk where a monitor showed a black screen.

“Hai, do you want to come to Korean BBQ?” I turned to see my roommate asking expectantly. His beautiful dark hair fell perfectly on his pale face which brought out the shining blue eyes where I could easily drown. His lips were thin and I wish I could know how they felt…

“Hai? Is everything alright?” He called out once again waking me from my thoughts.

  
“Sorry, yes I’m fine but I think I’ll stay. I’m not really feeling Korean BBQ.”

  
“Okay. Want me to bring you anything? I think there are some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge anyways.”

  
“No need, thanks for asking tough.”

  
“Anytime dude” he said waving and turning away. The team’s blue shirt landed perfectly on his broad shoulders.

The team left and I made my way to my desk and picked up the notebook. In its cover it was written in beautiful golden letters Better Place. Inside, my feelings were spread through the pages. But only a few interested me now…

 _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_Since you came along_  
_Your touch is sunlight through the trees_  
_Your kisses are the ocean breeze_  
_Everything's alright when you're with me_

I had fallen in love with Michael… I had already fallen for him long before he joined the team and when I knew he was going to be in the Cloud9 team I instantly became worried. I hadn’t managed to get over him and now I would have to live in the same house? And then the real trouble came. The supports had to share a room. Since then my only outlet for my emotions has been this little black notebook that I guard with my life.

Our last conversation gave me some things to think about. I grabbed the pen and as easily as the words came, I wrote them down.

 _And I hold my favorite thing_  
_I hold the love that you bring_  
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_  
_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_I see the whole world in your eyes_  
_It's like I've known you all my life_  
_We just feel so right_  
_So I pour my heart into your hands_  
_It's like you really understand_  
_You love the way I am_

 _And I hold my favorite thing_  
_I hold the happiness you bring_  
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_  
_And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_It's a better place since you came along_

 

I was alone in the house. That meant no one would discover about my feelings for my teammate. I started singing the lyrics I had just written out loud. It was the only way I had to cope with my feelings…

 

Michael just stood there in the hallway frozen in place, just a few steps away from the open door to the room he and Hai shared. He could hear the other boy’s voice, a low humming and in between words, beautiful words sung in a soft voice. Michael felt like an intruder, like a stranger in his own house. This was a private moment. That was just Hai, singing for himself, for no one else to hear. Standing here just listening felt almost like betrayal, like a violation to their friendship. He should move. He should leave, walk back to the door, maybe ring the doorbell, and pretend to have forgotten his house keys or something. But Michael didn’t move. He couldn’t. It was like Hai’s voice, Hai’s words held him captive.

  
_And I hold my favorite thing_  
_I hold the happiness you bring_

  
He closes his eyes for a moment, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Hai wrote that. Those are Hai’s private thoughts. Those are the words he scribbles into that little notebook when he thinks I’m already asleep, they must be. Its how Hai feels.

  
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_

  
Hai is in love. It’s clear in his words, in his voice and Michael knows, in that moment, standing in the hallway and listening to his friend, his teammate singing to himself, that he can’t do it any longer. He just can’t. He had noticed the way Hai looked at him a while ago. Those lingering glances at first, a little too long, a little too different from the way the other boys looked at him. He noticed them, not sure at first what they meant, he was the new guy after all.

  
But soon that changed, just when Michael had gotten used to it Hai had stopped looking at him, had started wearing that guarded expression when he was around Michael, never getting to close. But that too didn’t last long. They shared a room and somewhere between midnight conversations about some obscure Code Geass trivia in the dark and arguing over dirty socks on the floor, Michael had realized that it wasn’t that Hai didn’t like him. He did, he did like him. Maybe a little too much.

  
He never said anything because Hai didn’t either. There wasn’t really anything to say anyway. So Hai liked him, like him in that way. He didn’t choose this. It didn’t matter. Michael figured it would blow over sooner or later anyway, people change, feelings too. It would all be alright. Michael had it all figured out. Hai wasn’t going to say anything and Michael wouldn’t either and everything would be fine.

  
What he didn’t count on though, was noticing how whenever Hai laughed he couldn’t help but smile too. How he couldn’t stop himself from always choosing the spot next to Hai. How the sound of Hai scribbling in this little notebook was his favorite thing to fall asleep to.

  
Michael is a good liar, but he doesn’t lie to himself. It would probably be easier if he did, but in that moment sitting between Hai and Zachary on the couch in the c9 living room, watching the new xmen movie, Michael had realized that Hai’s stupid unrequited crush on him wasn’t so unrequited after all. Not even a little bit. Not even at all.

  
Michael had thought about it that night. Listening to Hai’s soft breathing in the other bed. That he could just say it, just tell Hai and they could be something. He wouldn’t have to lie here alone in his own bed; he could be over there, with Hai’s arms around him. He could kiss him and Hai would let him. He would want it too.

  
But they can’t. Michael had made that decision silently to himself, deciding that it’s for the best. The team is working well together, they are friends, brothers. It’s good. It’s great. Doing this it would change things, for them, for the team. It would mess it all up.  
And the truth is Michael had been scared.

  
But now all he can think about his how unfair and selfish he had been. Because Hai is there, pouring his feeling onto a piece of paper and it’s not bitter or hateful because he’s in love with someone who seemingly doesn’t love him back. It’s so full of light and happiness; it breaks Michael’s heart a little.

_And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_

  
Hai doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve Michael treating him like he’s not worth the risk, he doesn’t deserve thinking he’s not what Michael wants.  
So Michael takes a deep breath, clearing his throat and stepping right into the room just as Hai sings another two lines, his eyes focused on the paper in front of him, a small smile on his lips.

  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_It's a better place since you came along_

  
The smile on Hai’s face falls and is replaced by an expression of pure surprise, then a blush and an awkward laugh. He scratches his head, holding his notebook in hand like he doesn’t know what to do with it anymore.

  
“Michael. You guys are home already? Didn’t hear you all come in.” Hai says while Michael carefully toes off his shoes and kicks them in the corner.

  
“It’s just me.” he doesn’t explain why he came back early and Hai doesn’t ask. They just look at each other, Hai sitting on his bed and Michael standing somewhere halfway between the bed and the computer.

  
The thing is he put this off for so long, has never even considered to actually do it, to tell Hai the truth, but here he is now, and before he can stop himself the words come out.  
“The song is about me isn’t it?” he says and curses himself internally the same second. It sounds like an accusation. But it’s not. It’s just that his mouth feels so dry and his hands are sweaty. He never thought this would be so hard but now Hai is looking at him with those damn kind eyes.

  
He doesn’t even deny it. He just looks down and nods quietly, something like guilt written over his face.

  
“Me too.” Michael quickly says, closing the distance between him and the bed Hai is sitting on with two short steps. “What you sung. My life too, it’s been better with you. So much, Hai. You…” Michael takes a deep breath and sits down on the bed, looking at Hai intently “You mean so much to me Hai. And not just as a friend…”

  
Hai still isn’t saying anything just staring at Michael, his mouth slightly open.

  
“I’ve felt this way for a while. I never said anything because I was scared.” Michael keeps talking. He needs to get this all out. Hai deserves to know it all. “I was scared of messing up. Messing up the team, messing us up, our friendship or whatever… we could be. So I didn’t say anything but-“

  
“But you like me?” Hai cuts him off, the corner of his mouth is beginning to curl into a smile and Michael can’t help but smile too. “You like like me?”

  
“Where are we? In middle school? Yes. I like like you.” Michael laughs and nudges Hai’s shoulder with his.

  
“That means I can kiss you?” Hai says. It sounds more like a statement than a question so instead of answering Michael just leans over and presses his lips to hai’s. Hai’s hand moves up cupping Michael’s jaw, brushing his thumb over his cheek. It’s the best feeling in the world and Michael can’t remember for the love of god how he could deny himself this for so long, the feeling of Hai’s lips moving against his. They break apart for breath eventually and Hai nudges Michael’s cheek with his nose, making Michael grin like an idiot.

  
“Will you sing it again? For me please?” Michael says, locking eyes with Hai “the song.”  
“No!” Hai laughs, “It’s weird without music and with you listening.”

  
“Are you being shy?” Michael asks and presses another quick kiss on Hai’s mouth.

  
“Maybe.” Hai answers and shrugs. He looks a little confused then when Michael gets up and shoots him a bright smile before sitting down in front of the small piano they have in the corner of their room. It hasn’t been used for months.

  
“C’mon” Michael says, putting his hands on the keys, playing a few testing notes before quickly finding a melody, Hai’s singing from before still present in his mind. Hai smiles at him, his eyes shining bright with something Michael does not ever want to disappear.

 _Now I'm alright, now I'm alright_  
_Everything's alright_

 _Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_  
_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_  
_It's a better place since you came along_  
_It's a better place since you came along_


End file.
